Good Night
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Her relationship was a secret but when she was pushed into the boys' locker room by a group of girls that hated her, she felt like her world fell apart. KaidoxOc


Good Night

**So it's been a while since I last did a Prince of tennis fanfic. When I was listening to Gloriana's (Kiss you) Good Night, my muses were going a little crazy.**

Her gaze focused on the sky, staring at the stars that were shining the best they could. She hated the city lights for blocking them out. Growling to herself, she walked on and made her way to the local park that was her second home almost. She wasn't sure how many times she went there to clear her mind. It didn't help when she just wanted to be alone.

Sitting down and sighing, Riko ran a hand through her blond hair. The day's events seemed to run through her mind, making her curse at them all. She hated remembering. She hated that her memory was a little better than everyone else's to the point she wished she was like everyone else.

The fact that she was pushed into the boys' locker room by the biggest bitches she's every heard of didn't help.

"_Will you quit it? Gez what did I do to you guys?"_

_They sneered, pointing their glares at her. It didn't make any sense to her. Why would they be out after her when she didn't do anything to them? She was sure she didn't do anything to them._

"_A lot of things girly."_

_It didn't satisfy her wonder. With a shove, she was pushed into a door that swung open, letting her back connect with the cold hard floor of whatever building she was shoved into. Groaning at the pain, causing her back to ache a little more at the harsh touch that the floor gave her, she stared at the ceiling._

"_Get out!" It was a male voice. That was all she knew._

_When she picked herself up, she accidently caught a glimpse of the room she was in. Clothes were tossed everywhere almost while some stood in their boxers. Blushing, she bowed, saying her apology and ran off. She knew she couldn't face them again. She couldn't face seeing her sempai faces after what she did. She felt like she did it on purpose when she really didn't._

Growling to herself at the memory, she heard something and blinked out of the stupor she was in. Looking, she saw nothing but darkness and the dim light of a nearby light. Shaking her head and passing it off as the wind, she leaned back into the bench. She still felt like she could die at the thought of her seeing some of the upperclassmen like that.

"How? How the hell am I suppose to look them in the eyes? Damn this sucks." She cursed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember it at all.

_Ignoring the stares that were focused on her, she walked home and ignored everything. She had a right too. She had no right to look anyone in the eye, especially the tennis team. She wanted to give payback to where it was due but it wasn't going to happen. It was like she was singled out and made the scapegoat for everything._

_Sighing, she stopped at the gate and looked at the sky._

"_Uchida-chan." That normally calm voice had a hint of malice in it, making her freeze._

_She didn't want to turn around and see who it was. She just wanted to go home, study and do whatever else she was up for. She did anyway. She met the dark-brown eyes that were almost glaring at her. It felt like he was glaring at her. Taking a breath, she didn't force a smile onto her lips because she knew she was in trouble. "Hai Tezuka-sempai?"_

"_What exactly happened?" He questioned._

_She glanced away from him, taking in the form of her secret boyfriend as he warmed up. She blushed at the thought of seeing him like she might have. Lowering her gaze and bowing her head, she answered, "I was pushed into the locker room sempai."_

_It didn't sound like a lie to get him off her back. Nodding, he turned but kept her gaze focused on her. "I want the names of the girls so they can be punished correctly."_

_She nodded but their names were blanked to her._

They were still a blank to her. She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't even meet up with the guy she was seeing because she might have seen him like that. It made her feel terrible for skipping out on the date they've been planning for months now.

Sighing and picking herself off the bench, she started home. She just hoped that she could remember their names and give them to her sempai. Maybe then everything would go to normal which she highly doubted.

"There you are." His voice wasn't harsh like she thought it would be when she heard it the next time. She didn't turn to meet his gaze instead she kept her back to her classmate. He started toward her but noticed she was keeping the same distance between them. Sighing, he stopped and stared at the teen. "Is it because of what happened today?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Kaoru-kun I don't like it."

He knew that and felt like sprinting up – surprising Riko – but decided against it. Running a hand through his hair, he lowered his gaze to the path they were on. What now? "You didn't see me. You only saw Fuji-sempai."

"I shouldn't have seen anything Kaoru! I was forced into that room and you know that. It's because of this damn memory of mine that gets me picked on. Maybe I should have transferred when I offered it." Riko said as she turned around and stared at the green eyes that were staring at her.

He didn't want that. Walking toward her and noticing she wasn't trying to back away from him, he smiled mentally. Once she was close enough, he pulled her close and held her close. "Don't say that. I don't want that and neither does anyone else."

"Then tell that to those damn bitches! Tell that to them! They won't listen though."

He silenced her by pressing his finger to her lips. Staring into the storm cloud grey eyes, he sighed. "Don't say that. Will it make you feel better that Fuji-sempai was flustered about it too? He was out of it and it wasn't like him."

She nodded slightly. It did make her feel a little better. Looking up and meeting the other teen's gaze, she didn't smile like she wanted to. It just bothered her too much that she had that happen. Biting her lip, she lowered her gaze. "It'll change things between us."

Rolling his eyes, Kaido nodded a little. "Only for a little while."

She started to argue but was stopped by his lips pressing against hers. It felt so good to have that touch again, to still her haunting thoughts. It made her mind like everyone else's for a little while. It was like she was put into a location that had fog and she was thinking like everyone else. Taking a breath as she broke the kiss, she smiled a little. "I love you."

It was a bit unexpected to hear those words. He wasn't expecting them until later on when they knew they were made for each other. Looking into the grey eyes, he smiled a little as a hiss escaped him. "I love you too, Riko."

**So it didn't turn out like I thought it would but I still like it. I hope she doesn't seem Mary Sue because I hate it when people think that. But the real question is how was it? Please give some form of feedback.**


End file.
